


Your hot breath on the cold floor

by Veelitann



Series: The Count [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again, Angst, Boyfriends, Fear, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kisses, Loving Lance, M/M, Shy, Softness, Space boys, Understanding, after training, cradle you in y arms, kangst, kiss, klance, more kisses, scared keith, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: "If you get thatredby only thinking a little, I'm not sure what will happen when you'll think a lot," Lance breathed and Keith found himself breathless while staring at those eyes.It was a mistake he would always make; Lance's eyes always made him weak and he had never been able to find the reason. Those eyes had always been the most laughing yet the saddest he'd ever look at.He loved it.So much."I'm not red," Keith sighed with a little roll of his eyes, "I just...""You just?""Shut up."[Sequel to "We're not friends", but can be easily read without it ;) ]





	Your hot breath on the cold floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii dears! Just done with that new one shot!
> 
> After "We're not friends", I need to write the continuation, and what I was afraid to become a multi chapters fic turned out great as just another one shot as I wanted it to be! Of course, later i'll probably write new things like this and gather them all together in a series as i'm used to do -_- But for now, I just want to enjoy this as it is! 
> 
> I really really hope you'll like it, Keith is such a emo cutie and a big baby, I love him soooo much! ;w; (And so I love Lance too, but here and today, all my love for Keith.) 
> 
> Thank you so much for following my work! <3

"Oh my god, you almost killed me!" 

The floor was as cold as usual in the training room, hot skin covered with small goosebumps at every contact. Keith had left his jacket for a while now, and his tee-shirt felt disgusted and sticky with sweat, the wet feeling becoming quickly cold against his skin. 

Glancing aside, he had a good look of Lance's body lazzily laying on the floor as well. His breath was still unsteady from their training, his bayard still clenched in his fist, it was impossible not to notice the trail of sweat running on his light dark skin. 

"You're still alive, dumbass," Keith sighed, rolling on his side to face Lance. The brunette's chest was still moving fast, his hands playing with the hem of his tee-shirt and showing a large part of his belly skin. 

"I said _almost_ ," Lance gently pouted. "Thankfully you didn't kill me for real, but what the fuck was that, are you always training with such a level?" 

Lance's hair had grew up quite a lot through the months, Keith noticed, and the way the strands stick to his temps was a little taking him away. He mumbled a quick apologize and dartd his eyes away, unsure of what to do. 

"You're a fucking alien or what, with your stren--"

"I'm a fucking Galra." 

Keith had cut Lance without a warn, his voice stern as hell and immediatly his mate's face had decomposed. 

"Sorry, Keith, I, uh..." 

"It's ok," Keith sighed. 

Lance was nervously tipping aroung his belly button with the tip of his fingers and his blue eyes were obviously searching for a spot to stare at -Keith wasn't sure where they'd finally settled but well. 

"Hey," Lance finally said. 

Keith almost jumped. Hearing voices in this room was always weird; every sound echoed on the walls due to the emptiness of the place. Training with such an effect at every sound had been petty hard at first and it had asked them weeks to properly adjust to this. 

He could perfectly hear Lance's breath, his words trembling slightly ater all the efforts from training. 

"Did something changed?" Lance asked. 

Keith blinked, a bit surprised by the question. Not that it wasn't a Lance's thing to be a little out of it -most of the time, he was totally weird and had odd ideas in mind instead of what he should be thinking about. Keith frowned a little, not sure about the subject, so he chose the only one that came to his mind. 

"What? By being a Galra? I didn't beco--"

"About us." 

At that, Keith felt like he wanted to retreat. It had been a while since the last time they'd been completly alone, and the last time had been quite particular, he could say. He could remember easily what Lance was talking about, and somehow...

He felt guilty. 

"I, hum, I don't know...?" he mumbled, his eyes busy with Lance's fidgeting on the thin abs. 

"Not that we've tried to even see each other this week," Lance sighed. "I wish we could have met a little more than meals lately..." 

"We were all busy," Keith shrugged a little and shivered again at the cold contact between the floor and his arm and shoulder. His belt was digging a little in his hip, barely painful but he could feel it enough in this position. 

"Yeah, I know. But..." 

Lance changed his position and suddenly he was on his side as well, facing Keith. 

"But...I mean, did you think a little about it...?" 

Keith lowered his gaze, but the floor was too smooth for being interesting and Lane had stopped playing with his tee-shirt and his belly. What could he stare at, now? The belt of his baggy trousers was too loose around Lance's hips after the training and Keith _did_ notice it right way. 

"Did you open you belt?" He asked. 

"Yeah, it hurt me when I-- _Don't you dare change the subject, fucking mullet_!" 

Lance was sometimes funny, Keith thought. If a second earlier he was all worries and expectations about Keith, now he was just...Pouting at the other man. Brown strands of hair were sticking to his face, ears and the beginning of his neck. The sweat hadn't even had the time to dry on his skin, his light grey tee-shirt turning a darker shade from being wet. 

"I...thought...," Keith said in a low voice, unsure of how to put two and two together anymore. Lance's gaze on him had always been something disturbing. "Uh, a little though, okay?" 

It was a lie. Lance's words from a few days before still echoed perfectly in his mind, and every night, after a whole day dealing with the team, he couldn't sleep due to the intense presure he was putting on himself. It was probably easy for Lance, he looked used to flirting with others -always bragging about how great he was, trying to seduce Allura by all means. 

But he, Keith, didn't know a thing about relationships. He hadn't rejected Lance when the blue paladin had asked him out, more shily than hat he would have ever think -was it possible for Lance to be even 10% shy? Well, actually yes. He couldn't deny the fact that...Lance was attractive. As much as a person as physically talking, Lance was even breath taking sometimes and it was even more difficult to think properly about the situation. 

Keith tried. Hard. A lot. Every night. But all he was able to find in the end, was that terrible fear crawling under his skin through his veins. 

The fear that somehow, betrayal would alway be the very end of everything. Did he have to get used to that idea to finally find his own path? How did people deal with it day after day? 

Lance's soft chuckle tored keith out of his own thoughts in an instant. "At least you thought about it, I'm glad..." 

"A little," Keith mumbled. 

Lance litterally _rolled_ , facing the floor at first, then his other side, then his back flat against the cool surface, to finally face Keith again. 

Keith gulped at the sudden proximity, remembering somehow the last time had been that close -well he was even closer last time actually, it was probaby safe this time? 

"If you get that _red_ by only thinking a little, I'm not sure what will happen when you'll think a lot," Lance breathed and Keith found himself breathless while staring at those eyes. 

It was a mistake he would always make; Lance's eyes always made him weak and he had never been able to find the reason. Those eyes had always been the most laughing yet the saddest he'd ever look at. 

He loved it. 

So much. 

"I'm not red," Keith sighed with a little roll of his eyes, "I just..." 

"You just?" 

"Shut up." 

Lance smiled at that, his lips stretching so much that Keith wondered if he was going to hurt himself. 

"Keith, are you going to admit something?" 

"Depends on what you mean by something, dumbass." 

"Well, that maybe...Probably? Uh, yeah, perhaps you..." 

Suddenly annoyed by Lance unusual hesitation, Keith rolled on his belly, and found himself half climbing on Lance's chest, threatening as his closest hand was twisting the fabric of the grey tee-shirt. 

"Hey, spit it out, fucker," he breathed, then hold on a soft gasp when he noticed _how close_ they were right now, Lance still and quiet under him. 

Lance stared at him a moment. Under his fist clenched around the fabric, Keith could feel his heartbeat, hard and fast -somehow different from what Lance was showing. How could he look that confident and at the same time endure that presure in his chest? 

"I...Thought...That maybe you could like me a little...," Lance murmured and he _avoided_ Keith's gaze at that moment. The red paladin blinked, surprised by the way lance suddenly looked all shy and vulnerable. _Vulnerable_? Oh. Yeah. Somehow. It was how it looked. Probably. How could he not be that sure of what he was seeing? 

"I don't hate you...," Keith tried with a small hesitation. 

His heart had started hammering in his chest for a while now. He knew what was that situation about, and once again, his thoughts and insecurities were here all at the same time. 

Between his fingers, Lance's tee-shirt was wet with sweat, cooling minutes after minutes from the cold of the room and floor. But Keith couldn't miss the heat of his body right under, his skin still hot and sticky with sweat. 

"I just don't know what to do..." He continued, voice still low. 

"I almost can smell your fear, Keith," Lance murmured. 

Slowly, he raised a hand to Keith's cheek, and gently touched the skin with the tip of his forefinger. It was a bit funny as a move, of course, yet a bit weird, but everything now seemed to be _weird_ anyway. 

"I'd like you to tell me, one day," Lance sighed. "You always look..."

Keith rose an eyebrow, curious as the finger was tracing the path of his jaw. 

"...Away. Well, here and not here at the same time, that's a little...Disturbing...? Yeah, disturbing. And...Sad." 

Keith had let Lance's hand cup his face and the memory of their last moment together in the corridor hit him. It was safe for now; Lance wasn't in a position that would make him do anything. 

"Sad?" Keith repeated. 

Lance nodded but avoided Keith's gaze again. "Y-yeah. I just hoped that...You could at least have some interest on me-- _us_ , I mean! As a team. Well. You know. This and that. Voltron stuff. Uh." 

The sudden panic in Lance's voice made Keith frown a little, but the tremor in the hand on his jaw awkwardly helped remaining calm. He shifted a little his position, adjusting his body on Lance's -his elbow was being a bit painful from resting on the floor and his back hached from arching too much. For a second, Lance gave him a look of uncertainty as he tended to get closer. But Keith hold that somewhat distance between their faces. It was enough already at that moment. 

"You didn't stop making fun of me," Keith breathed. "Since the day we met." 

Lance blinked. "Which day? When? Do you mean when Shiro--" 

"At the garrison." 

"You don't remember me at the garrison", Lance stated, with a bitter tone. 

"I do remember you." 

Lance stared at him for a moment; his hand fell on the floor and somehow Keith immediatly missed the warm fingers on his face. He would deal with it. He was used to deal with unwanted things. 

"I remember you bragging like a damned for being the best pilot of the class," Keith murmured. His free hand slide to Lance's head, slowly sinking in the brown messy hair. "It was annoying as hell." 

He remembered it perfectly. How could he forget those amazing blue eyes, that teethy smile of his? His powerful and proud voice at his own results? 

In Keith's small, tiny world of loneliness, Lance sounded like...

"...Living..." he breathed. 

Lance blinked with surprise. "Uh?" 

"You were...I mean...Living...?" 

Everyday, it was as if someone was throwing what "lifefull" meant to his face, with the incapacity for Keith to get it for himself. Something unattainable to him. 

He didn't know how many days, months, he'd spent on that first year with Lance in the same class as him. He'd tried not to care that much. But his laughters were something that always amazed him, day after day, making him feel so out of this world, again and again, as if something had to hold him from being part of all that. 

As if it wasn't his world. 

Now, he knew how right it was. Truth had to appear, one day or another. Somehow he was glad to know. 

But...

_It wasn't his world at all._

"...Keith...?" 

"Why's there that fucking wall everywhere, Lance?" Keith suddenly asked, his voice hoarse, the heavy lump settling slowly in the depth of his throat. It made things harder to say and somehow it had been a reason for him to never talk about how he'd felt in his entire life. Every time he'd wanted to, he'd struggled so much, even for a few words, that he always gave up right away. _No need to spare time on that_. 

"Dude, there's no wall," Lance tried, looking a bit lost this time. 

" _There is_ ," Keith hissed and he gritted his teeth, his fingers suddenly gripping a handful of hair that earned him a surprised gasp. 

It wasn't really painful though, Lance had noticed it immediatly, but the gesture was totally unexpected and he couldn't completly hold it back. But he felt the sudden distress in Keith's voice, and this time both his hand raised up to catch both sides of the young man's face, taking him by surprise with his speed. 

"Keith! Keith-Keith-Keith, it's ok, everything's ok by now, right?" he said quickly, his tone unsure despite his words. 

Keith swallowed and found himself somehow on the edge of something -he couldn't state _what_ exactly and he was even more scared. There was that lump, slowly bigger and bigger at the back of his throat, making him unable to breath easily, his tickling nose, his burning eyes and that blurry of Lance half under his upper body, Lance who was gently frowning at him, with that concerned face. 

"It's ok," Lance repeated, once, twice, and at the third time, Keith swallowed, closing his eyes and he uncleched his fist on the strands of hair, not missing Lance's soft sigh of relief. The blue paladin shifted under him, and soon an arm hooked him around his shoulders, holding him tight, a hand forcing behind his head until his forehead touched the chest. 

It was still damp, and Lance smelt like sweat. He needed a shower, obviously, and so did Keith after that morning training. 

"That's so gross," Keith mumbled, voice a little cut. 

"Yeah. Didn't know that Galra's big babies could sweat that much." 

Keith snorted, his nose lost somewhere in Lance's tee-shirt, and the smell hit him a bit weirdly. Well. It wasn't _so gross_ , he thought when the hand behind his head started to fondle his hair. 

A soft sigh echoed in Lance's chest, making Keith shiver a little, and the brunette's other arm came to lock around his waist. If Keith felt a bit trapped at first, he soon let go; Lance's grip was strong and was meant to _be_ that strong. No matter how stronger Keith could be, he didn't really want to break what was happening right now. 

Lance already knew that something wasn't going so well in Keith's life, he known it since the beginning, when they both met again during Shiro rescueing. 

"What scares you so much?" Lance suddenly asked, but if the question made Keith stiffen on place, at least he didn't try to run away. 

Instead, he took a big breath, and expired slowly, trying to calm his nerves. 

"I don't know," he murmured. 

"Keith, don't you dare play the _'I don't know'_ game, I'm better than you at fooling people." 

"Fuck you."

"Sounds better, dude." 

"You stink." Keith sighed, his nose rubbing the clothe on Lance's chest. 

"You too, must admit it. Man, you look like a kitten, stop that." 

For some long seconds, Keith remained silent. There was Lance's quiet breath, the move of his chest under his head, the smell of his clothes -and screw that, it was stincky. The feeling of both his arms around his body, double circling him, made him relax a little. 

He sighed, tryingto adjust to the soft heat reaching him. It was much better than the coolness of the floor through his trousers right now. 

"I'm scared that...People might disappear...," he finally breathed, his voice so low that he wasn't sure if Lance could hear him despite the heavy silence in the room. 

"Disappear? Well, we do it sometimes -or rather, Shiro's an expert at it, but everyone's back in the end." 

"Not...Not like _that_ ," Keith replied quickly. 

It felt weird, talking about that. To Lance, especially. 

"I know what you mean," Lance added. "But, no matter what are your reasons to fear that, you can't live forever like that, can you?" 

" _I can_!" Keith hissed despite himself and he felt Lance's body tense a little under him. 

"Really? Keith, you don't realize what we see... _What I see_ everyday..." 

Lance's voice sounded sad this time, the tip of his nails scratching gently behind Keith ears, and he growled a little. 

"Lance, I'm not a kit--"

"You never noticed how you're craving for someone to notice you, Keith?" 

There was that awkward silence again, Keith's suddenly taking a handful of Lance's tee-shirt. Having something to focus on between his fingers was easier. 

"I've seen it," Lance murmured, and he moved again with Keith's body. "I've seen how desperate you are when you throw yourself in the battle." 

Keith felt Lance's neck move a bit, then something pressed on the top of his head. His brain worked fast. 

A kiss? Something soft at least, with an affectionate squeeze around his body. 

"I'd like you to think differently...," Lance continued. 

Keith had put his head side flat on Lance chest, and it was weird to hear his voice resonating in his ribcage along with his now fast heartbeat. Was Lance tensed? 

"Like, see, we're not going to _disappear_..." 

This time, Lance straightened so he could sit, holding Keith against him even if the other tried to run away in order not to fall. But the strong embrace managed to keep him safe. 

"I won't leave you, Keith." 

Keith froze a little at that, brain working pretty fast. Lance hand was diggind hard in the fabric of his tee-shirt despite the wetness of it. It seemed that, in the end, they didn't mind much about it. 

"I'm here," Lance continued. "I'm here and I fucking don't intend to leave you now that I got you." 

Keith was holding his breath -he barely noticed until he got in need for some oxygen. Lance's voice was low, a bit rough, and a few seconds later he felt the world balancing around him as Lance moved his body easily. 

Here, laying on Lance's lap and the back of his head against his upper arm, it felt weird. It was like Keith was at display for anything and the sudden feeling of being vulnerable scard the shit out of him all of a sudden. 

But Lance gave him a bright smile, eyes half closing from his cheekbone's move. 

"Look at your face, big baby," he murmured. 

With a finger, Lance touched gently the tip of Keith nose, earning a silent death glare for a second, and he chuckled. 

"Let's call this, hum...My second victory?" 

"Second?" Keith mumbled, a frown set on his face. 

"I kissed you last week. Now I craddle you in my arms." At the same time, Lance counted with two of his fingers, then leaned a little on Keith. "There could be a 'three' if I kiss you here right now." 

Keith didn't answer, staring at the too close face. The fact that Lance was using the situation to promote himself up was...Actually a Lance thing. Beside all that, keith could feel how the young man was unsure of what he was saygin and doing, the soft tremor of his body and voice, and somehow it was quite comforting to know that he wasn't the only one to be lost now and here. 

But...Was Lance's heart beating as hard as his own? 

"No way," he muttered between his teeth and the next second his hand that wasn't stuck between Lance's stomach and his own side was catching Lance's chin to pull him closer. 

He wasn't sure if he could call it a kiss. Their lips had met in a messy way, crashing against their teeth as he'd been a bit too fast to come to Lance's face. But he knew that both their cheeks were red as hell, breaths hot between their lips. 

"'Three' is for me, sorry," he managed to articulate. 

"What a beast," Lance murmured, but Keith could feelt the way his lips were smiling against his mouth and...

It didn't feel bad at all. 

Kissing Lance McCain was ok. 

The brunette suddenly had a small laughters and Keith felt his grip tightened around his shoulders. 

"Guess there's finally a small change...?" he genuinely asked. 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." 

"I don't have anything to muzzle you," Keith raised an eyebrow, and he sounded so sure of himself that Lance took a second to get the information. 

"Gonna show you, kitten," he whispered. 

"I'm not a--"

But Keith couldn't go further. Lance was back to his mouth, even though it was softer than Keith's attempt at kissing, but the way his lips attacked didn't let him finish his sentence or even think about it any more. 

It was different this time. 

Lance's fingers were still trembling a little, lips hesitating sometimes while brushing and crashing against his mouth, but there was something about Keith's heart hammering in his chest, hard and unexplainable, probably because of the way Lance was kissing him felt, that amazed him. 

Keith's hand moved to Lance's neck, grabbing what he could and a loud yet discreet moan came to his ears, making him open wide eyes at it. But Lance's face, if looking flustered, didn't look painful. At all. 

Opening an eye, the blue paladin grinned a little. 

"Fourth is on me, kitten." 

"Fuck you, I'm not a kitten!"

Blushing, Keith shifted a little on Lance's knees and...blinked. There was something weird under him, an uncomfortable bulge he hadn't noticed until now and he frowned at the other boy. 

"Lance...? What does that mean?" 

But the Cuban only waved with flex fingers, eluding quickly the question. 

"Uh. Nothing."

"Lance?" Keith hissed this time, tightening his grip on Lance's hair. 

A toothy grin answer him right away. 

"Oh, well, I'll show you when I take the fiftieth." 

"GROSS!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! I tried to make them not too OOC but it's not that easy ahah!
> 
> I hope you like it, don't hesitate and leave comments to give me your opinion on this work! <3


End file.
